houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 26
Chapter 26 is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 2 of House of Cards, as well as the 26th episode of the series in general. It aired on February 14th, 2013, along with the rest of Season 2. Synopsis Francis faces annihilation while the nation is in an uproar. Stamper must tie up loose ends. Claire feels the cost of ruthlessness. Summary Linda Vasquez is called before a congressional committee to testify about her knowledge of President Garrett Walker's alleged medication and connections with the Chinese contributions to Super PACs. Frank Underwood appears on 60 Minutes to defend himself and President Walker, stressing that he serves his nation — not himself. In the oval office, Walker asks Linda to offer Raymond Tusk a Presidential pardon if he indicts himself and Underwood before the congressional committee. Underwood and Doug Stamper arrange a meeting with Tusk to get ahead of Walker's obvious offer. At 4am, Claire Underwood receives a call that Megan attempted to kill herself, so she immediately flies to her home. Jackie meets with Donald Blythe to convince him and his allies to assist in the impeachment of President Walker. He agrees to help because it will bode better for the Democratic Party if Walker is out of office at midterm elections. Linda meets with Tusk to offer him the pardon on the grounds that he confesses at the congressional committee to channeling Super PAC funds in from Chinese businessmen and provides testimony that Frank Underwood was associated with the illegal activity. As they speak a package arrives containing a ticket to the opera and a peach. Claire tries to console a doped-up Megan at her home, but Megan shuts her out. Claire returns home and receives a call from Tricia Walker. Claire apologizes if her suggestion of counseling got the Walkers into any trouble but Tricia acknowledges that it was important to get the truth out to the American people. After hanging up, Claire breaks down into tears. In the basement of the opera house, Tusk and Underwood meet. Frank suggests Walker's pardon is useless if his presidency doesn't last and urges him to use his business acumen to mitigate his risk. Tusk gives Underwood an ambiguous answer, swaying mostly in Walker's favor. Agent Green meets at Gavin Orsay's apartment to give him the news about his and Browns' lightened criminal charges. Gavin tells Haas he won't accept partial terms and that he has reached out to Doug Stamper to get what he needs. An upset Frank arrives at home and re-affirms his promise to Claire that he will not end up in prison. He then writes a type-written letter to President Walker revealing that he does covet the Presidency — but in due time. He stresses that he will stand with Walker through any adversity. Frank proves he is a man of his word by including a self-indicting letter confessing to all the Super PAC charges that Walker has been associated with. Walker then gives Frank a call and Frank promises to prove his allegiance by whipping the votes in the House to go in Walker's favor. Jackie offers Remy Danton a potential spot on the administration if he testifies against Tusk. Remy, furious with Frank, reluctantly acknowledges he has no other options. Walker calls Linda and tells her to rescind Tusk's pardon offer. Frank meets with Michael Kern to ostensibly discuss Kern's support of Walker, but coyly suggests he would make Kern the Secretary of the Treasury if Underwood became president. On the way to the congressional committee hearing, Tusk receives the bad news from Linda and his lawyers tell him to return to the original plan — to plead the Fifth Amendment. One lawyer then receives news that Remy Danton has volunteered to testify to Heather Dunbar. In an interview room, Dunbar impatiently waits for Danton to arrive. Simultaneously, Tusk takes the stand and pleads the Fifth for several questions before finally breaking and admitting "he knew". As the press make a heyday with this confession, Kern speaks with Republicans Hector Mendoza and Curtis Haas to agree to impeach Walker out of office. Still laying low at Camp David, Walker calls Underwood who again pledges his loyalty to fight the impeachment no matter what the cost. Walker expresses some concern that the impeachment has repercussions outside their personal aspirations for office. Walker then calls Kern to try and gain favor in the Senate, should the House vote to impeach him. Stamper meets with Orsay at a cafe. Orsay reveals he knows about Rachel Posner and that he has evidence to tie him to her. Stamper realizes Orsay doesn't want to extort him, but wants his protection. Stamper drives to Rachel's apartment, wakes her up and drives her away from her apartment. Frightened for her life, she jumps out of the car at a stop light. Stamper follows her into the woods but she hits him over the head with a rock multiple times, seemingly killing him. She then drives off in his car. The congressional committee decides to take an immediate vote if Walker's impeachment should go immediately to the House of Representatives. It passes. Frank and Claire share a cigarette when Edward Meechum arrives and whispers news into Frank's ear. Frank and Claire share a hug before boarding a helicopter to Camp David. Frank meets with Walker, who returns the type-written letter and acknowledges that he would have liked his presidency to end on a different note, but he is certain his resignation is the right thing for his family and for the country. Frank tosses the letter into the fire. In front of the press corps, Garrett Walker resigns his presidency and Frank Underwood is sworn in as the 46th President of the United States of America. Inside the Camp David compound, Frank asks Catherine Durant to get the Chinese President on the line. He agrees to revoke Xander Feng's immunity if the Chinese withdraw their ships from the Taiwanese seas. The Chinese agree but Durant cautions that the action diminished the integrity of the state department. At the White House, Frank and Claire Underwood pass the rest of the Washington administration as they walk down a hallway into the Oval Office. Claire gives him a reproduction of his class ring and tells him to enter the office alone. Standing behind the desk he pushes the chair to the side, observes his surroundings, and knocks on the desk twice. Credits The following characters appeared in this chapter. Main Characters * Kevin Spacey as Frank Underwood * Robin Wright as Claire Underwood * Michael Kelly as Doug Stamper * Sakina Jaffrey as Linda Vasquez * Mahershala Ali as Remy Danton * Michael Gill as Garrett Walker Recurring Characters * Gerald McRaney as Raymond Tusk * Molly Parker as Jackie Sharp * Nathan Darrow as Edward Meechum * Jayne Atkinson as Catherine Durant * Jimmi Simpson as Gavin Orsay * Terry Chen as Xander Feng * Derek Cecil as Seth Grayson * Joanna Going as Tricia Walker * Rachel Brosnahan as Rachel Posner * Mozhan Marnò as Ayla Sayyad * Libby Woodbridge as Megan Hennessey * Larry Pine as Bob Birch * Curtiss Cook as Terry Womack * Elizabeth Norment as Nancy Kaufberger * Benito Martinez as Hector Mendoza * Michael Park as Curtis Haas * Reed Birney as Donald Blythe * Kevin Kilner as Michael Kern * Jeremy Holm as Nathan Green * Elizabeth Marvel as Heather Dunbar (uncredited) Minor Characters * Julian Gamble as Chairman of Joint Chiefs * Morley Safer as Himself * Julianna Goldman as Herself * Major Garrett as Himself * Scott Thuman as Himself * Karen Culp as Mrs. Hennessey * Geoffrey Dawe as Tusk's head lawyer * Barney Fitzpatrick as Tusk's lawyer #2 * Ralph Byers as Congressman from Alabama * Corinna May as Congresswoman from Tennessee * David Deboy as Chairman * Michael Gabel as Chief Justice * Eoin O'Shea as Federal Marshall * Annie Gill as Opera singer Trivia * Frank writes a letter to President Walker on an Underwood Portable Typewriter that his father gave him before he left for the Sentinel. He had written only one other letter on the typewriter. ** His father said, "This Underwood built an empire. Now you go build one of your own." de:Todesstoß es:Capítulo 26 pl:Rozdział 26 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 (episodes)